


Beetlebabes Week Drabbles

by alljuicedup



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt, beetlebabes, beetlebabes week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are my contributions for Beetlebabes Week
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Beetlebabes Week





	1. July 2020 - Day 1 - Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, these will be in no particular order and will not have any real plot to them. These are just to create content and will be probably be used to allow me to play with Lydia a little.

“Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!”

The words dripped off her lips like the darkest sin, the corners of her lips curling knowing the full weight of what she had wrought about this house. It a fit of rage, Lydia had somehow climbed onto the table and began glaring down at the dinner party. She had finally reached her breaking point. This was it. The end. Nothing worked. What more could they possibly take from her? What more could she possibly do to make them see? Nothing seemed good enough. No one was ever happy nor did they seem to care about what she wanted or how she felt. She had known all along: this was never going to end peacefully. 

It wouldn’t have been hard to jump off that roof and the thought doing so still tantalized her. The idea of jumping...falling...falling until there was nothing was more beautiful than all the treasure in the world. All the poltergeist had done was delay the inevitable by stopping her. She had known that all along, but at the very least, she could see what he could do. She had done things the Maitlands way and it only made things worse, now she was doing things her way. Still...it harmed no one important if she decided to have a little fun before she ended herself for good. What more could he possibly do to make her situation worse as she stood on the precipice of giving up what little she had left? 

And this time, no one was going to be able to stop her. 

A loud cackle erupted from behind her as a thick mist slowly stretched its way along the table and down through the rest of the living room. He had appeared so suddenly behind her, she couldn’t deny she felt a jolt through her body as she swayed to face him. A curious expression crossed her face as she watched him. Had he always been that tall? Lydia could have sworn that the last time she saw him, he was shorter, but perhaps her emotions and emptiness had clouded her judgment. A wretched smile cracked across his face as he peered down at the people below him. 

Death was coming for all of them and before long, she would be sure to follow. The world had made it clear that it didn’t want her here. She looked up his face, admiring the way that his face twisted in some inhuman way as he scowled down at his prey. She had to end this. Life was too hard and Beetlejuice was her plan B. 

“Well? Ya got a plan, kiddo?” He looked down at her, seemingly awaiting orders, but she knew full well that he didn’t have to. While she had no idea how powerful Beetlejuice was, the sheer presence of him was enough to shake her. Not only his but hers. Suddenly, she could feel a strange strength bubbling up through her chest, a confidence that shot through her like an eruption of butterflies. This power or madness, or whatever it was, that was spilling out of him was contagious and she loved every bit of it. 

The powerless feeling of knowing her life approached its end was quickly dominated with the powerful knowledge that he would do whatever she asked. For the first time in her life, she felt seen. He was looking straight at her and listening intently. It was an act she dreamed literally anyone would bother giving her and the only person that was willing to do so was a dead guy. It didn’t matter anymore. A strength bubbled up as they gazed into each other's eyes. She would finally be able to do it. They would see her whether they wanted to or not. 

“Please...take care of them. I don’t want to see them anymore.” Her eyes fluttered as she pleaded for him, tears threatening to cross her cheeks as she gripped at his dirty coat. A toothy grin was offered back from the poltergeist as he traced his finger along her arm. Lydia watched him, unable to discern whether the contact was his attempt as calming her or a test to see if he was really here. He was so difficult to read. 

“‘S why I’m here, babes.” He winked down at her, shoving the girl behind him as he clapped his hands together. “Alright. Let’s get started.” 

Lydia took a deep breath, releasing herself from the guilt that she should feel for sicking a literal demon on her family. This had to make things better.


	2. July 2020 - Day 3 - Gift

Burying his head into his hand, he couldn’t stop the frustration that he could feel slowly bubbling over. He should have tried harder to stop her from leaving. Why didn’t he? Her birthday only came once a year, but he could have easily scared her parents to death and drug her to the Neitherworld, no problem. Then he would have had her all to himself.

Beetlejuice sneered at the thought of himself. He was different. Lydia had changed him in some way and he was having a hard time deciding if he liked the switch. As much as he hated trying to ‘behave himself’, it was hard to deny that he enjoyed making her happy by the attempt at least. It was hard to keep himself on a leash when she wasn’t there to remind him. Already feeling himself chomping at the bit, it was becoming more difficult to keep himself at bay from his old wily ways. 

Things sure were quiet without her chipper little voice around. The silence ate away at him, easily pushing him past insanity. 

He was about to start contemplating a full-on babes rescue mission when he heard the three knocks echoing through the house like a sweet melody. That certainly caught his attention. Instantly disappearing from his home in the Neitherworld, Beetlejuice popped into existence on the other side of the glass. Floating forward, a sly smile slid across his face as he kicked his feet up behind him. 

“How’s it goin’, babes?” His voice was soft, but it was all he could do to keep his excitement in check. His long-dead heart absolutely throbbing behind his chest as if to try and force him through the glass. He had to wait for her to say his name. Just long enough of a breather to allow himself to calm down before allowing himself to be face to face with her. 

A smile drifted across Lydia’s face as she watched him. “Boring. I could have thought of a hundred different things I would have rather done than go on the getaway family vacation they had planned.” 

A chuckle escaped as he watched her, playfully poking at the glass that separated them. Beetlejuice had changed a lot since they first met, but she hadn’t changed a bit. She never did like spending time away from him. That thought alone made him almost feel better about how long he had wallowed alone at the Roadhouse. It was almost bearable knowing she was going through the exact same thing. 

“I missed you.” 

“Aw, I missed ya too, babes. Say the magic words and get me outta here. Ol’ Beej has a birthday surprise for ya.” 

With his name spoken three times and a loud pop in the air, Beetlejuice materialized on the other side of the glass. Taking a deep breath for no other reason than theatrics, he stretched out his arms. The living world just had a different feeling from his. It was so full of life. It was a feeling he would cling to until the day Lydia breathed her last. 

Lydia quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms as far as she could along his large belly. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you smelly ghost. Spending time with you is all I wanted for my birthday.” 

“Well, yer gonna get that and more.” Beetlejuice waved his hand, a small striped package materializing in his hand as he looked down at her with a soft smile. “Happy birthday, babes.” 

Despite her words, he could tell the excitement that bubbled up when she saw the gift appear. She quickly unwrapped it, a bright smile crossing her features as she saw it. 

“I had uh...the spider helped me a bit. I’m not so good with a sewing machine. Who knew?” He chuckled, nerves getting the better of him as she pulled the garment out of the box. As time had passed, Lydia had outgrown the spiderweb poncho that she loved so much. She had told him time and time again that she would make a new one but had never been able to find the opportunity. It wasn’t as perfectly symmetrical as the old one was. There were patches and other bits of fabric to try to cover up any mistakes or unexpected holes that had popped up out of nowhere, but Beetlejuice had made it for her. Maybe that would be enough for her not to just laugh in his face. 

“Oh Beej, I love it! It’s perfect!” Lydia wasted no time in putting it on and running over to the mirror. “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.” 

“Yeah, well...you were gone for a while. Gave me somethin’ ta do.” He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face as he watched her. The girl turned and lept at him, this time jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his head. 

“Well, it’s absolutely perfect. I can’t wait to wear it out!” She pulled herself off of him, stretching out the poncho to admire it on her. He had made it a little bigger for any unexpected growing she may still have coming, but it still seemed to fit her perfectly. 

“Well, we gotta big day planned if you can sneak away from your parents.” 

“There’s more? Beej, this was more than enough.” Her eyes widened, looking back at him. 

“Yup! Finish getting ready because I’m taking you to the amusement park. Ya only turn sixteen once and I’m not about to let the only memory you got be with those killjoys.” He pointed down the stairs, the two giggling together. He watched as she got ready faster than she ever had, making sure to wear the poncho he had so diligently tried to finish for her in time.


	3. July 2020 - Day 4 - Magic

Lydia had known since they met that The Exorcist was his favorite movie. Even had he not told her a dozen times, the knowledge would have been well known after their weekly movie nights. Lydia didn’t even bother asking anymore, knowing full well that Beetlejuice was going to suggest they watch it again. Not that she minded as it was also one of her favorites.

At the same time, she discovered that the more they watched the movie together, Lydia’s attention began to waver from the screen and focus more on the chuckling poltergeist snuggled up beside her. A small smile crossed her lips as she glanced up at him. 

Things had been quiet since she moved out of her parent's house. She had expected dating a poltergeist would have been easier once they left the steely eyes of her father and stepmom and they could finally have some privacy, but there were surprisingly even more eyes on her now that she was in the dorms. Luckily, none of her friends were big horror buffs and she refused to make plans on top of their weekly movie date. It was the perfect setup to actually spend time with her spectral beau and the screams from the movie were the perfect cover should any moaning be heard from the other side of the door. 

The question plagued her mind every time they watched this movie. Regan's strange actions and abilities given to her by some demon-poltergeist that seemingly attempts to kill everyone around her. The entity that possesses her was nothing like her poltergeist, but the question danced in her mind with each viewing. 

“Hey Beej?” Now was as good as any to ask. Beetlejuice took every opportunity to show off his abilities, but this was a prominent one that she was growing increasingly curious about. 

Without even taking his eyes off the screen, he hummed loudly. Easily pulling her small frame closer to him, the smile on his face grew slightly. 

“You know how you can possess people?” Without even waiting for his answer, she continued. Lydia had seen him do it so the first question was obvious, but why was she so nervous? She had never been this nervous before. Beetlejuice loved to talk about himself, so any question she had ever asked was met with an ecstatic answer. The only difference was the weird underlying act of it that she could only assume would be oddly sexual in nature. “Have you ever thought about...trying that on me?” 

The question had certainly captured his attention, his eyes darting over to her with a widened grin. 

“Mmmmmm...” Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his body, the noise vibrated through her like the purr of a cat. Luckily the room had darkened so he wouldn’t be able to see the blush that crept along her cheeks, but the quiet was sure to give away her rapid heartbeat. “More times than you could imagine, babes. What's with the sudden curiosity, hmm?" 

"I was just curious..." She paused for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. "What it felt like." 

“Well, that's easy. I can help ya find out if yer that interested.” Beetlejuice’s hands crept along her stomach, easily wiggling under her sweater. His cold skin like ice along her belly causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

Lydia’s body readily betrayed her, despite his obvious teasing. She couldn’t help it. As much as she was ready to not give in completely right away, she easily became putty in his hands. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she leaned into him. She nodded quietly, her fingers gripping into the couch. She had seen what possession was like in the movies and while she knew that was all Hollywood...that was all she had to reference. There was no telling what an actual possession was going to feel like or what it was going to do to her. She couldn’t deny the twinge of fear that bubbled up inside of her, her staggered breath giving her away. 

“This may hurt a little, babes.” Beetlejuice chuckled darkly behind her, pulling the neck of her sweater down as he placed a small kiss on the nape of her neck. "But yer a smart girl, right? Ya know just what to say ta get ol’ Beej ta stop, hm?” She nodded again, taking a deep breath to brace herself. Beetlejuice had never pushed her more than she was willing though that seemingly danced around the fact that he was always cautiously pushing to see how much he could get away with. 

His fingers traced lines up her bare stomach as he continued to kiss along her exposed neck. She was open to him, so much so that she felt exposed. It reminded her fondly of their first time together. The familiarity of his hold caused her to relax a bit, an opening that it seemed Beetlejuice had been waiting on. 

Her eyes tightened together, a moan escaping from her lips from the pure sensation of him. A sensation that she could only compare to the feeling of someone completely knocking the wind out of you only this time you never could quite catch your breath. Her body didn’t just belong to her anymore. They were joined in quite a literal sense. 

In movies, it had always seemed like the host had been forcibly removed from the body, but this was almost worse. It was more intense than just feeling him inside of her. He was wearing her skin with her still in here and with little ability to do about it. The two were forced together in an odd and uncomfortable mass, but the adrenaline that shot through her had her firing on all cylinders. His power and strength were running through her like a train thundering down a track and it surprisingly felt really...good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this is tomorrows;D


	4. Ignore this

Ignore this. I'll be posting my next drabble tomorrow and I still need to go back and finish part 2 to the previous chapter, but I also don't want to lose the next spot to make it confusiong.

Make sense?

Does anyone even follow me or care? XDD


End file.
